


A Burst of Glitter and Grappling

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: The Three Houses' Second Generation [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Platonic Relationships, Protectiveness, Proud Father Balthus von Albrecht, Proud Father Yuri Leclerc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Yuri and Balthus are Proud Parents™ when their daughter defends her best friend from ruffians singlehandedly.
Relationships: Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Hapi/Constance von Nuvelle, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Female Character(s) & Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Series: The Three Houses' Second Generation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914925
Kudos: 15





	A Burst of Glitter and Grappling

Yuri stared at his daughter as she was dragged by her best friend through the door - well, what functioned as a door in Abyss, but was little more than an opening in the wall.

(He hated raising Mae here, but he also felt protective over the residents, so he and his husband stayed)

"Lyba, what happened?" he asked his daughter's friend, knowing that if he asked Mae he would only get defiant silence.

Lyba frowned and averted their gaze. "She was protecting me," they said, their voice low and rough from how little they used it. They were a shy thing, and Yuri was unsurprised to hear that Mae had needed to come to their aid. "A couple of the new people around here tried to take some of the bread I'd bought... And she attacked them for me."

Yuri scowled. He made a mental note to hunt down whatever people had tried to do that - had tried to take food from a _teenage child_ \- while under his watch.

"Thanks for bringing her back," he said, standing up from his desk and stepping over to Lyba and Mae. His daughter was conscious, but dazed. And the shimmering makeup she'd insisted he help her apply earlier was all ruined now - smeared with blood and sweat. He clicked his tongue. Oh, it was personal now - they'd not only tried to take food from Lyba, but they'd dared to harm his daughter.

Lyba gave Yuri a short nod as he collected Mae into his arms, guiding her to the bed. "You should head to your moms' room, Lyba," he advised. "They've probably heard about the scuffle and are worried about you."

Their face paled at the thought of what came with their mothers' worry - the monsters, or the yelling at innocent strangers, Yuri was unsure which one they feared most. Either way, they ran off to Constance and Hapi's room, desperate to assure them of their safety.

Shortly after they left, Balthus entered as Yuri doted on Mae, gently wiping down her face with the softest cloth he could find. Yuri glanced up upon hearing his footsteps, and gave him a smile. "Sounds as though Mae's inherited quite a bit more than your looks, Balthus," he said teasingly. "The King of Grappling has found the next heir to his throne."

Balthus laughed. "I heard!" he said. "I'm glad she and Lyba came out of that mess okay - though I don't think those guys did."

"Even if they had been fine after Mae got through with them, they wouldn't be once I got through with them," Yuri said, his jaw clenching. He brandished the cloth towards Balthus. " _Blood_ , Balthus. They dared to make our daughter _bleed_."

"'M fine, you two," Mae muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Ah, so you finally deign to speak to me," Yuri noted. He lightly pinched at her ear. "Here I thought those ruffians had stolen your vocal chords in addition to Lyba's bread."

"As if," Mae said with a smirk.

Balthus laughed loudly at the exchange. "Well, you should've heard what the others were saying out there! They couldn't get over her!"

"Of course not. No one should be able to get over our amazing little girl," Yuri said, tossing a teasing smirk over to Mae.

Mae huffed at being called a 'little girl', but instead of otherwise complaining simply said, "I want water. Do we have any clean water?"

"I'll go get you some from the bar," Balthus said. "Good job protecting Lyba."

Mae waved his compliment off as he left, and Yuri chuckled. "Do you want me to fix your makeup back up, dear?" he asked.

Mae seemed to consider the offer, but ultimately shook her head. "Nah... I feel like if I go out in makeup again, I'll just have to do another ass-kicking. Seems like a waste."

Yuri tossed his head back with the laugh he gave. "That it does, Mae! Remind me to track you down some sweat-proof makeup, then. You deserve nothing but the best, my sweet little princess."

"Princess of Grappling," Mae said under her breath, a mischievous glint in her eye and a smirk at her lips. Yuri's only response was another pinch to her ear and a smirk of his own.


End file.
